


Don't Worry, I Know CPR

by layalee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Aid, Fluff, POV Felicity Smoak, innuendos, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layalee/pseuds/layalee
Summary: Felicity takes a first aid course and ends up learning a lot more than just how to save someone's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow and its characters belong to DC and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.

Learning first aid was something Felicity always wanted to do. She wasn’t a fan of blood, but she _was_ a fan of being prepared. But the blood thing always put her off, until her boss sent a company-wide email that all employees must present a First-Aid qualified certificate. Which she did not have. She argued with her boss about the likelihood of _needing_ first aid in their IT office was slim, but he was insistent. Which is why she found herself in the local free clinic, staring up at the door marked _Hall C_ apprehensively.

“Are you gonna go in, dearie?” the sweet old lady behind the receptionist desk asked her. Felicity looked back, the concerned look on the woman’s face – Patty, she had introduced herself – warming her.

“Yeah, yep. Yes. Definitely. I’m going in.” It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to go in. It was more like she was extremely glad she didn’t have breakfast because there was a good possibility that she’ll throw up if she sees any blood.

“There won’t be any blood, right?” Felicity asked Patty anxiously.

Patty chuckled. “Oh no dear, it’s just the first class.”

It wasn’t like she _had_ to come back for the second class if she didn’t end up liking the first one. She could plead with her boss to let her off the hook. He’d say yes. Maybe. Possibly.

Nodding determinedly Felicity put her hand on the door knob and started to turn it.

“Good luck in there dear. Have fun with the visuals.” There was a note of humor in Patty’s voice. Puzzled, Felicity just nodded at her and pushed the door open.

The hall, which resembled a ballet studio’s rehearsal area, was occupied by around fifteen other people. They were all scattered into groups, waiting for the first class to begin. Felicity glanced at her watch. 9:54 AM. So there was still six minutes to go.

She walked forward, clutching the straps of her bag, focused on taking deep breaths. Which is why she didn’t notice the man in front of her until she practically ran into him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.”

“No worries,” a voice like sin said while gentle hands came around her upper arms to steady her.

Felicity blushed and look up, the _thank you_ on her lips dying when she saw the man in front of her. Actually, _man_ might be the wrong word. Greek God would be more appropriate.

Light brown hair, almost blonde, framing a face that would make angels weep. A strong jaw covered with delicious scruff, a straight, strong nose, and lips that looked so soft that Felicity wanted to reach out and touch them. The tiny mole just below his lips was begging to be traced.

But the most captivating thing about this Greek God were his eyes; they were blue and endless, guarded eyes that seemed to conceal a depth Felicity could fall into.

She gulped.

He smiled down at her gently. “Are you here for the class?”

Felicity nodded and stepped back when his hands dropped from her arms. “No.” Her eyes widened. “I mean yes. Sort of.”

Mr. Greek God lifted an eyebrow in question and dear _God_ it was unfair how good he looked. Felicity swallowed. “I am here for the class but I don’t want to be.”

The other eyebrow shot up, the man in front of her looking surprised. Felicity groaned. “That came out wrong. I _do_ want to be here, just not… In the vicinity of anything that might make me sick. Like, I would have taken a first aid course ages ago but this thing always kept me back you know? But now my boss insists that I need to be certified so _tada_ , here I am.”

Felicity took a deep breath after her ramble and closed her eyes, mortified. “And you so didn’t need to know all that.”

Opening her eyes, she saw the guy’s eyes shining with amusement and a small smile quirking his lips.

“I’ll be sure to make this class as comfortable for you as possible,”

Felicity’s eyes widened. _No no, he couldn’t be –_

“I’m Oliver, the instructor.” He extended a hand to her, which Felicity shook automatically. Warm tingles originating from his touch traveled all over her body. So this is what Patty meant by visuals. _My my, was she right or what._

“Felicity,” she offered.

“It’s nice to meet you, Felicity,” he grinned, the sight breathtaking.

“Me too. I mean you too.” Felicity wanted to face-palm. She couldn’t even string together a coherent sentence in front of the Greek God – no, _Oliver_. She took a deep breath and gave him a sunny smile, hoping to convince him that she wasn’t a total spaz. “It’s nice to meet you too. Very nice.”

He blinked at her, looking a little shell-shocked, before he tentatively returned her smile.

She beamed.

\-----

There wasn’t any blood, thank God, but Felicity still had a hard time concentrating. It was more interesting to watch Oliver than to listen to his introductory speech about first aid. She followed the way he moved, how his muscles seemed to always be coiled, ready to pounce at any moment. She watched the passion in his eyes as he described how first aid could mean the difference between life and death. She sighed as his velvety voice washed over her, making her skin tingle and her cheeks warm.

She doubted that she retained anything useful from his talk, but at least she now knew that she was _definitely_ coming back for the second class.

The hour was mostly spent with Oliver outlining what to expect during the course and him describing the maneuvers they’d learn. He demonstrated some basic positions and boy, was Felicity having the time of her life watching _that_ show. It wasn’t that she was objectifying him, it’s just that… He was _beautiful._ Not just the way he looked; it was the way he spoke, the patience in answering questions and respect he had for everyone present.

At 11:05, most of Hall C was empty, save for a few lingering people – mostly young women who stood huddled in groups and giggling while trying not to look at Oliver. Felicity sneaked a glance at said person – who was quietly listening to a harried-looking woman ask if CPR worked on dogs – as she picked up her bag and prepared to leave.

She was almost at the door when she heard a “wait!” behind her. A moment later, she felt a hand gently brushing her shoulder.

Felicity looked back and saw Oliver standing there, smiling down at her.

“Hey,” he said. “How did you like the class?”

“You were great,” she blushed. “I mean it was great. Not that you weren’t great too!” Felicity groaned and blushed harder when he grinned at her. “There was just a lot… of… greatness?”

The warmth in his eyes made her feel like she was melting. “I’m glad to hear that. Shall I walk you out?

Felicity’s eyes widened and she nodded mutely.

They exited Hall C and headed towards the main door, walking side by side. Felicity waved at Patty as they passed by the reception desk. The wink that the older woman sent her when she noticed Oliver walking by her side made her want the floor to open up and swallow her. She was sure she looked like a tomato when Oliver sent an amused look her way.

They left the building and Felicity wordlessly gestured towards the direction she had parked.

“So,” Oliver started, “What do you do?”

“I work in IT,”

She snorted a little when she saw Oliver’s eyebrows lift in surprise.

“Never judge a book by its cover,” she said primly.

Oliver laughed and it made her toes curl up in her pumps. Felicity had to resist the strong urge to just stop and _stare_ at him.

“Have you ever been in a major accident?” he inquired curiously.

Felicity glanced at him in surprise, wondering where the random question came from. “Not really. Why do you ask?”

Oliver shrugged, his eyes clouding over. “A lot of people who take this course are prompted by a tragic event in their life. They learn first aid because they never want to feel helpless in that sort of situation ever again. You said earlier that you’ve always wanted to learn first aid. I was wondering if that was the reason why.”

Felicity’s heart clenched in sympathy at the grief she heard in his voice. She sensed that he had felt helpless once and that he was speaking from experience.

“Well, I haven’t really been in any accident. Not really. I mean, once I did accidentally eat a pot brownie when I was in college, but it had nuts in it, which I’m allergic to. Let me tell you, that was _not_ a fun trip to the ER. The kangaroos kept trying to lure me into their pouches.”

Felicity heard Oliver try to muffle a laugh. “The kangaroos?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Felicity widened her eyes. “Oh yes. They were evil,” she replied with a shudder.

Oliver laughed and Felicity decided that she wanted to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

Stopping by her red Mini Cooper, she extracted her car keys from her purse and nervously looked at Oliver.

“Well, this is me,”

Oliver laid a warm hand on her shoulder. “I’ll see you next week?” he asked, some uncertainty leaking into his voice.

“Absolutely,” she exclaimed a touch too enthusiastically. “Er, I mean yes, of course. Gotta get certified to get the boss off my back,”

“I’m happy to hear that. Don’t worry, there won’t be any blood next time,”

She squinted her eyes suspiciously. “What about the time after that?”  

He winked at her. “I can’t make any promises. Guess you’ll have to attend and see for yourself,”

Felicity laughed. “I guess so,” she breathed.

He gave her a lopsided smile. “Drive safe,”

She returned his smile and got into her car. He waved at her and started walking back to the building. Felicity definitely didn’t watch his butt as he walked away.

She had to sit in her car for ten minutes before her heart stopped racing. Then Felicity drove home with a smile on her face, her fear of seeing blood the last thing on her mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's second first aid class doesn't go quite as smoothly as she had imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrow belongs to DC and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.

The following Saturday, Felicity bounded up to the clinic almost half an hour before the class was supposed to begin. She glanced up at the door and remembered the last time she was here. She felt a thrum under her skin at the prospect of seeing Oliver again.

The first aid instructor had been on her mind _a lot_. She found herself spacing out during work hours, recalling their brief conversations – and her many embarrassing blunders – and sighing dreamily as she remembered his soft smiles and warm gaze.

She was so thrilled at the chance to interact with him again that she was gripped with an entirely new type of anxiety than the one she had faced the previous week. Instead of being nervous about her first aid class, Felicity was now worried about seeing Oliver again. She just _knew_ an innuendo was going to come out of her mouth at some point. All she could do was hope that the damage would be minimal.

Felicity forced herself to retreat from the clinic’s entrance and instead she pivoted around and headed for the ice cream truck in the corner. After purchasing a vanilla ice cream (only because mint chip wasn’t available) she found a bench in the park across the street from the clinic and sat there. She anxiously checked her watch as she drummed her leg up and down. _Was time standing still or something?_

Huffing out a sigh, she grabbed her cell phone from her purse and decided to pass the time by calling a friend.

Iris West picked up after four rings.

“Felicity, it’s not even 10 AM. It’s Saturday. This better be good,”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Like you haven’t been up since 7 anyways,”

Iris paused. “True. You know me too well. This article is just _killing me_ and the deadline is soon. I have to wrap it up.” That explained the sound of shuffling papers in the background.

“You’ll get it done in time, just like you always do,” Felicity soothed her. “And it’s going to be kick-ass because that’s the only way you know how to write ‘em.”

Felicity could hear the grin in Iris’s voice as the other woman murmured a shy _thank you_.

“So, what’s up?” Iris questioned.

“Whaaat? What makes you think anything is up? Can’t I just call one of my best friends for a chat?”

Iris laughed. “Uh huh, sure you can, but that’s not why you’re calling me right now,”

“Ugh, I keep forgetting that you know me too well too. If you _must_ know, I’m currently sitting on a bench in the park across from that clinic I was telling you about,”

“The one where you’re being forced to take the first aid course?” Iris inquired.

“Yep. I’m waiting for when it gets closer to when the class is supposed to begin to go in,”

“Why are you there that early then?”

Uh oh. _Busted_. “No reason?” Felicity squeaked.

The shuffle of paper that Felicity was hearing abruptly stopped. Iris’s voice became much clearer in her ear. “Tell me everything,” her friend demanded.

Felicity maintained her resolve for all of two seconds before she gave in. “So there’s this guy...”

Iris squealed so loud in her ear that Felicity had to distance the phone away from her for a moment. “WHAT GUY?”

“Oh my God CALM DOWN!”

“Tell me tell me tell me!”

Felicity laughed. Iris’s excitement and enthusiasm were infectious. “He’s the instructor of the course. I met him last week. Well, more like ran into him, Felicity-style. Anyways, he’s hotter than sin, his voice makes my spine tingle, and his eyes...” Felicity sighed dreamily. “I think I could drown in his eyes,”

“Awwww! That is so sweet. Tell me more. Did you two talk?”

Felicity nodded even though Iris couldn’t see her. “Yeah, before class for a bit. And then after we were done, he walked me to my car. We didn’t talk _that_ much, but… Iris he’s been on my mind all week. I even lose my focus at work. _At work_ , Iris. You know I get super focused when it comes to my projects. But this guy… There’s just something about him.”

“Oh my gosh Felicity. You sound like you’re really into this guy. What’s his name?”

“His name is Oliver, but I don’t know his surname. And… I don’t know about that, being really into him, not yet anyways. But I could be. I mean, I think I really could be, Iris.”

Iris was quiet for a moment, and when she finally spoke, her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “Then don’t hold back, Felicity,”

Felicity smiled. “Yeah. I think you’re right. Anyways, I gotta get going. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“You bet your ass you will. I want details,”

“Deal.”

\-----

Felicity waved at Patty and entered _Hall C_ at exactly 9:52 AM. She looked around, her eyes seeking Oliver, but she didn’t find him. A lot of people were already there waiting, but she ignored all of them and headed towards the back of the room. She found a corner and leaned back against the wall, fighting the butterfly flutters in her tummy.

Felicity watched the door like a hawk and was rewarded when, only a couple of minutes later, Oliver walked in. He looked sinfully good in tight jeans that accentuated his muscles and a dark blue shirt that brought out his eyes. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing sinewy muscles that made Felicity’s mouth water.

Almost instantly after his arrival, Oliver’s eyes found hers. He looked pleasantly surprised when he caught sight of her and immediately made his way over to her. Felicity straightened up from her slouch against the wall and suddenly felt hot. She wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans and nervously eyed the approaching Adonis.

He came to a stop in front of her. “Hi,” he greeted softly. “You decided to come back,”

“I said I would. Can’t slack off learning first aid. It’s very important. For… aiding people.” Felicity grew steadily embarrassed from the nonsense spewing out of her mouth.

Oliver smiled warmly at her. “I’m glad.”

Felicity opened her mouth – probably to put her foot further in her mouth – when a dark-haired woman with striking blue eyes sidled up to Oliver and laid a manicured hand on his chest. Felicity was watching carefully and saw Oliver’s slight flinch. His face tightened and he took a small step back, away from the woman’s touch.

“Helena,” he growled.

Felicity’s eyes widened. She never heard that tone from him before. The woman – Helena – ignored her completely and focused entirely on Oliver. The flirty look on her face was nauseating. Felicity resisted the urge to gag.

“Oliver,” she purred. “Long time no see,”

Oliver plastered a smile so obviously fake on his face that even Felicity winced.

“How have you been?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Better now,” Helena pouted.

Felicity rolled her eyes. Was this woman for real?

Oliver focused his attention back on Felicity and boy, that Helena woman did not like that. She looked at Felicity up and down, as if sizing her up.

“Who is this?” she asked derisively.

Oliver frowned at her tone. “Helena, this is Felicity. She’s taking the first aid course here. Felicity, this is Helena. She’s also taking this class. Again,”

Felicity eyebrows went up. How many first aid certificates did one person need?

Helena’s hand went back on Oliver’s chest in a possessive gesture. “I’m his girlfriend,” she so helpfully clarified with a too-sweet smile.

Oliver curled his fingers over Helena’s wrist and removed it from his body. “Ex-girlfriend,” he growled.

Felicity snorted.

Helena’s face became something ugly for a split-second before she smoothed it out. She waved her hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. “Semantics,” she said breezily.

“I don’t know, I usually find that to be a pretty important distinction. But then again, maybe that’s just me,” Felicity interjected with a smirk.

Helena’s eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. Oliver immediately came in between them. He threw a glare at Helena. “The class is about to start,” he said in a firm tone.

Helena continued her stare-down with Felicity for a few moments. Then she glanced at Oliver and stepped back. She flipped her long, straight hair away from her face and gave Felicity a sarcastic wiggle of her fingers.

“I’ll see you later,” she said to Oliver as she walked away.

“Don’t bet on it,” Oliver muttered under his breath. Felicity snorted again.

Oliver turned back to look at her, his face set in an apologetic grimace. Felicity mouthed “wow” at him.

“Sorry about her,” he said, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. “She’s…”

“Obsessed with you? Since I gathered that she’s taken this class more than once just to be in your vicinity,”

Oliver winced. “She didn’t take the breakup well.”

“Was it serious?” Felicity asked, then she immediately followed with, “Oh my God sorry, sometimes I say things without thinking them through. I have no filter, I swear. You don’t have to answer that if it’s too personal,”

Oliver was already shaking his head before Felicity was done speaking, waving away her apology. “We only went out a few times. I was in a bad place and so was she. We gravitated towards each other.” His expression tightened and his eyes got a faraway look, as if he was reliving a memory. “It was a mistake,” he concluded quietly.

Felicity hmmed and nodded. “Well, you escaped that nightmare,” she quipped, then instantly slapped a hand over her lips. “Sorry sorry, again with the no filter,”

Oliver chuckled, the shadows in his eyes chased away by a warm look. “I find your honesty refreshing,”

Felicity blushed, lowering her hand from her mouth. “Thanks? Not everyone has that view. I mean, I get it. Telling my sixth-grade geography teacher that he should invest in a higher-quality wig because his current one wouldn’t pass for real hair even if it was hidden in a gorilla’s fur did _not_ go well. I mean, I was just trying to be helpful, but he definitely didn’t see it that way.” She sighed sadly, “Detention for a week.”

Oliver outright laughed at that, eliciting that warm feeling in Felicity’s stomach again. “The question is, did he get a better wig?”

Felicity grinned. “Oh yeah, he was sporting it with his head held up high two days later.”

Oliver shook his head, amusement etched on his features. “I have to get the class started,” he said apologetically.

“No worries, I’ll do your thing,” Felicity replied cheerfully, and then her eyes grew as wide as saucers when she realized what she said. Oliver’s jaw dropped and he stumbled a step forward. Felicity’s horror grew.

“I mean do your thing! You go do your thing!” she hurriedly corrected, blushing furiously.

Oliver tried to suppress a grin but it was noticeable in the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. Felicity wanted to bury her face in her hands in shame and simultaneously squeal in delight because he looked so adorable when he smiled like that.

“Right,” he chuckled. “I’ll go and… do that,”

Felicity nodded mutely, terrified of opening her mouth and saying something even _worse_.

Oliver laid a warm hand on her shoulder, making her feel tingly, before he turned away from her and headed to the front of the room.

Felicity slinked away from her spot by the wall to get a good viewing position. After all, just because she embarrassed herself didn’t mean she wasn’t going to still appreciate the view. And what a mighty view it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line, make me smile ;)


End file.
